And It's All Because of You
by number1brawlfan
Summary: Nothing is safe when Mai tries to think of a way to get back at Joey. Not even his own sister. Season 4. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Yugioh fic that I've been wanting to try. I always liked the idea of Mai and Serenity as friends and Serenity in a way looks up to Mai. So the idea of Mai using Serenity as a means of leverage against Joey during season 4 seemed like an interesting idea. This obviously takes place after the My Freaky Valentine episode. You'll see this more so in the later chapters, but this is just a bit of a heads up.**

* * *

It happened again. Yet another fiery exchange with the other Doma members. The argument, the same as always: taking out Joey Wheeler. All she wanted to do was eliminated Joey, feeling as if it was her job to make the blonde suffer for what mental and psychological damage had been caused to her. However, none of the others agreed with her. Her sharp tongue being a nuisance to them, and the lack of respect towards Dartz annoyed them, Raphael especially. While Valon, though neither arguing with her nor even vocalizing his own opinion, disagreed with her for different reasons. Frustrated, Mai stormed out of the room, only temporarily submitting to their demands. She would be back, and she would be until she finally got what she wanted.

The battle left Mai needing to steam off, driving off into the city, the wind brushing through her long blonde hair. _They don't understand. I have to do this. I will do this._ These were just a few thoughts going through her head, but since she was being prevented from doing so, for the time being, she would just have to find another way to make the Wheeler boy suffer.

Mai parked her motorcycle outside of a local coffee shop. It was one she started frequenting as of late, in an attempt to get use to the area she now found herself in. Ordering a black coffee with cream and a muffin, she positioned herself at a table closest to the window. The noise of everyone's banter sounded like a jumbled mumble as Mai began plotting. Physical pain and a duel were out of the question given the current demands that she begrudgingly was letting herself submit to. How dealing other means of pain was the real question haunting her.

"So how's California, Val?" A voice from a girl's laptop asked, snapping Mai out of her thought.

"Oh it's good here." The girl replied. "Sunny and full of life. I wish you could be here. I miss you. How is it there in Tokyo with you Sophie? It must be pretty boring without me there."

"Quiet. It's about midnight here, so a lot of the commotion has gone down for the most part. Except for Miyuki here, who is currently antagonizing Nero. Poor dog doesn't stand a chance against that cat."

"How's the family?"

"Pretty good. My brother's currently out of town for some triathlon in Italy, he seems to be doing okay or so he says, but other than that everyone's fine."

 _Brother_. That term rung a memory in Mai's mind. It sparked a memory of the past, a part of her old life that she had almost forgotten about. An old encounter, an old connection, an old friendship. All of these coming to mind. Pulling out her phone, Mai scrolls through her contacts, searching.

Finding the contact she was looking for, Mai gave a mischievous grin. She grabbed her vest from the back of her chair, putting it on, before exiting the coffee shop. A plan began to form, as she drove off.

* * *

 **So yeah, I apologize if this seems like a bit of expository, but I thought this would be a good way to set the story up. I know the beginning may sound a bit like Deck of Armor (Episode 165), but I'd assume she could have had this kind of argument before, so having it start off this way made sense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got another chapter going. This time were with Yugi and the gang.**

 **Autobot00001: I don't Know if I'll do any Tristan/Serenity stuff, but he will have something to do with her. I could possible do them as a pair, but for what I have planned now, probably not, but you never know.**

* * *

It had been a day since their duel and the first day of the journey to see Professor Hawkins was coming to a close. A hotel would provide the gang some housing for the night as Duke had the funds to help. They still had a long way to go, but they could all agree that it wouldn't do them any good if they were exhausted, especially since Duke would be the only one driving. The suite provided two well sized rooms along with the living and dining area.

Tea made sure to claim a room for herself, while the guys were left to create a sleeping arrangement in the other. It would be decided that Joey and Tristan would take the pullout couch, something that both were used to sleeping on. Duke claimed the queen size bed, not taking no for an answer, even allowing Yugi to take the other side, not wanting to condemn him to the floor.

Not wanting to house Rex or Weevil, the group of teens banished them to the couch in the living area. They didn't really care if they were still there in the morning, since they were stowaways, but figured offering them something over the floor was the least they could do.

Everyone was a sleep, except for Joey. The shock of Mai's betrayal was still fresh in his mind. Not being able to lay there restlessly, he sat up, propping his legs over the side of the bed. He rubbed his eyes, shaking off his nonexistent slumber. _What am I going to do?_ Joey wondered. _Why didn't she tell us she was unhappy? Didn't she know we would help her?_

"You okay?" A voice whispered.

Joey peered over his shoulder to see Tristan awake, sitting up with his back against the back of the couch. He didn't give his friend much of a response.

"Worried about Mai?" Tristan stated.

"Yeah." Joey admitted. "I just don't get it. I know she's always wanted power, but the fact she made this choice really bothers me. She got along with us, and I thought we were friends. She's even has a friendship with my sister, and is a role model for her."

"Well, Mai's always been trouble. It always seemed like she wasn't sure what she wanted or how she wanted to get there, at least from what I've seen." Tristan let out a yawn. "Speaking of Serenity, why don't you give her a call?"

Joey gave Tristan a confused look, wondering why Tristan would say that.

"You haven't talked to her since we landed. She might like to hear from you. Plus she always had a way of making you smile, no matter how much of a depression you're in."

"That's true."

Joey stood up, grabbing his phone from underneath his pillow.

"I'll be back. Get some sleep, will ya?" Joey declared heading towards the bathroom.

"Look who's talking." Tristan replied.

Tristan got back into a comfortable position, letting himself asleep as Joey shut the bathroom door behind him.

Joey turned the light once he heard the door click. He flipped his phone open, but before he could dial Serenity's number he noticed that he had received a text message from an unknown number. This shocked Joey, since he didn't hear it or see it light up beneath the pillow, but remembered that he didn't hear it because he had it on silent for the night. He figured he'd read the message, even though he didn't know the number. He figured it was either someone who had the wrong number or maybe some company was trying to send him a promotional for a product.

Clicking open, Joey wasn't that bothered. His eyes widened as he read the actual message.

 _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _Your sister will suffer,_

 _And it's all because of you._

* * *

 **Yeah, I know the little poem might be a bit cheesy, but it works for what I was thinking. I also figured that it would take a while for them to get to Professor Hawkins' hence the hotel and Tea gets her own room since she's the only girl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally got this chapter up. I apologize in advance if this seems choppy and/or rushed in some spots.**

* * *

"I don't know what to do." Joey asked after reading the text off to the others.

Joey hadn't gotten any sleep since receiving the text message, and due to his exhaustion, he mentally was unsure of what to do.

"Well first things first, who do you think this is?" Duke enquired. "That should be established."

Joey didn't want to give Duke an answer, as if ashamed to give one. Knowing just who could want to do this was enough to keep him silent.

"It has to be Mai." Joey admitted rather quickly. "Who else would consider using my own sister as a means of getting back at me?'

No one said anything at his statement, sympathy and concern plastered over them. The fact that his sister was going to be Mai's next victim was shocking. It was Tristan who would be the first to speak up.

"The first thing you should do is the advice that I gave you last night." Tristan ordered. "Call Serenity. I don't know if Mai's already gotten to her, but if Serenity's safe, she needs to know."

No one seemed to question Tristan's words.

"Tristan's right." Tea admitted. "She looks up to her, and she has no idea of what's happened."

Joey stared at his phone, taking in their words. He flipped it open, dialing Serenity's number. Once dialed he placed it to his ear and entered the bathroom once more. The others waited outside the door. It began to ring and Joey was starting to get nervous, pacing back and forth. _Come on Serenity._ Joey panicked. _Pick up._

"Hello?" A voice spoke up from the other side of the call.

"Serenity! You're okay." Joey responded, taking a mental sigh of relief.

"Well yeah, nice to hear from you too Joey." Serenity let out a chuckle. "Missing me already?"

An interrogation session soon proceeded.

"What are you doing? Where are you?"

"Not much. I'm currently at home. Going to see a movie."

"Does mom know?"

"Yeah, I mean she's currently doing a night shift at the hospital, but she said I could go since I'm going with a friend. She just wants me home before midnight."

"Who are you going with?"

Hearing that shook Joey to the core.

"With Mai?"

"Yeah. She just got into town and she wanted to hang out. That's not a problem is it?"

Joey wasn't sure how to break it to Serenity, but he knew he had to.

"Look, I don't know how to tell you this, but Mai isn't looking to hangout."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked, confused.

"She's changed, and she's infuriated with me."

Joey could tell that Serenity was skeptical.

Serenity was gently pacing back and forth in her room.

"She's gotten angry at you before Joey. How is now any different?"

The other side of the line was quiet for a moment.

"She joined a biker gang that can take people's soul. She's been brainwashed, using me as a source of her anger."

Serenity scoffed in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was Serenity. She's already tried to take my soul with this thing called the Seal of Orichalcos."

Serenity gasped in shock, stopping in her tracks.

"I tired talking her out of whatever they've done to her, but it didn't work. Mai said things that she wouldn't normally say. That all she wants is power and that she was never our friend. She feels like we've abandoned her and from what I can see she me as a primary source of her aggression and I just received a threatening message from her. Serenity, she's after you."

Serenity's hand subconsciously covered her mouth in horror. She was about to say something when a light flashed across her bedroom window caught her eye. She peered outside before saying anything.

"She's here." Serenity whispered.

The other end of the conversation was silent. Serenity knew he was both shocked and trying to figure out what to do.

"Where are you?" Joey questioned.

"In my room. She just got off her motorcycle and is heading to the door. Joey, what do you want me to do?"

"Hide!"

Serenity turned away from the window, searching her room for a hiding place. The closet was what looked the safest, so she lightly jolted into it, closing the door once inside. She then sat towards the back of the closet. Neither Joey nor Serenity said anything as Serenity pressed her other ear to the floor, waiting to hear what would happen. The first thing she heard was a dull knocking sound then the doorbell rang. Still not moving, Serenity waited. A sound of glass breaking startled her, and Serenity could barely hear the other door's knob being played with. It wouldn't be long before Serenity heard the door open.

"She's inside the house." Serenity whispered.

"Alright." Joey replied. "I'm going to need you to be as silent as possible. Mai's probably going to search the house. She should leave once she's believed you're not home."

Following her brother's orders, Serenity remained silent, sitting back up to get comfortable. She could hear Mai's footsteps cruising the main floor. It wouldn't be long before she heard Mai coming up the stairs. She could just barely see Mai walk into the room through the cracks of the closet door.

"Serenity, where are you?" Mai questioned trying to sound like she used to. "I'm here to pick you up. I knocked, but you didn't answer. Are you okay?"

Serenity observed Mai look around the room some more, before Serenity saw her head towards the door. She remained silent until she could no longer hear Mai's footsteps. When Serenity figured the cost was clear, she finally decided to talk.

"I think she's left." Serenity admitted.

A light exposed Serenity as the closet door split open. The horror on her face clearly present.

All Joey could hear was chaotic movement and Serenity's screams. Terror surged through Joey and his face was showing it. He was petrified at the fact that he couldn't physically be there to help his sister. After a few moments the other side of the line goes eerily silent. Concerned and confused Joey just stood there waiting to get some light on the situation. Some shuffling could be heard, as if the phone was being picked up.

"How's it going Wheeler?" Mai's voice questioned.

Mai was standing in Serenity's room, her free arm wrapped around Serenity's shoulders while her hand was firmly placed over Serenity's mouth.

"Mai!" Joey yelled. "What did you do with Serenity?"

"No need to fret. She's alive. I'm just borrowing her for a little while."

Serenity tried to make some noise, letting out a muffled cry.

"Let her go. Your vendetta is with me. Leave her out of this."

"I wish I could, but I need the leverage to make sure that I get what I want. Now if you excuse me, Serenity and I are going to have some fun."

"Mai, don't you dare hurt…"

Mai hung up the phone before he could finish. Knowing she would have to act fast, Mai knocked Serenity out and dragged her away.

* * *

 **I'll admit the ending may have rather loosely taken some inspiration from that scene from Taken, but considering what I had pictured, I like how it came out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this took a little bit. I had a few ideas for this chapter so I wan't sure what I wanted to do with it ^^;**

* * *

"How dare you." Raphael growled. "You were given an order _not_ to do anything to Joey Wheeler."

"Look, there are things you don't know about him that you don't know." Mai stated, one hand placed on her hip. "His sister holds a lot of power over him. I can use that to my advantage. Besides, I didn't do anything to Joey Wheeler. I just found a way to get back at him that none of you would ever thing of. You might have an asset on your hands if you'd let me do my job. Since she's my responsibility as well as my pawn, and as such, none of you are allowed to touch her."

She stormed out of the room, leaving the building in the process. She hopped onto her motorcycle and drove away. Mai was making her way back to her hotel room, glad to know that she got her side of the story out.

Once she arrived, she quickly made her way up to the room. Stepping inside, she looked around for any surprises as she lightly tapped through the living area, throwing her keys on the coffee table.

"I'm home." Mai greeted as sweetly as possible.

She grazed into a spare room, finding her company. One hand was chained to the bed of the room, looking as though the teen had been struggling. Serenity looked at her, terrified. Mai sat on the bed, studying Serenity. She had a few scrapes and bruises as a result of Serenity putting up a struggle upon her capture. However, her innocent glow still shined threw.

"Let me go." Serenity pleaded. "Please!"

"You know I can't do that." Mai responded. "You're too valuable."

"But why do you have to get revenge on Joey? He tried to save you."

"He left me in that place to rot!"

"That's not true and you know it. I also don't believe you're doing this for power."

Mai was starting to get frustrated with Serenity going back to this argument. It didn't work with Joey, but the fact that Serenity was trying to do the same irked her.

"Then you still have much to learn about me, and here I thought you were different than them."

Serenity seemed at least slightly phased by Mai's words. The fact that she had been by Mai's side on numerous occasions only for Mai to say that, even out of spite, wasn't a pleasant sound.

"I've known you for how long now? Almost a year, maybe even longer? Both you and Joey have said how good I am at understanding people. You've confided in me in ways that I don't think you have with anybody else. So, I know that you don't really want this. I want to help you, but I can't if you're hate controls you."

Silence filled the room, as though Mai had taken in Serenity's words, but it wouldn't last long. A smacking sound echoed out. Mai was now standing, her hand raised, while Serenity's hand covered her cheek. Serenity was stunned by her reaction, her eyes widened, but Serenity didn't vocally respond.

"People change." Mai growled. "I may have confided in you, but I have not told you everything. The struggle I went through. The choices I've made to better myself. You are just going to have to suck it up and accept it. You're here, and you will do exactly as I say."

Mai walked out of the room closing the door behind her, ending the conversation there. All the while, Serenity remained silent. The stinging in her cheek started to die down, but that didn't stop the redness and eventual bruising to begin. Serenity wasn't sure how to react.

"Why are you doing this?" Serenity quietly questioned. "Why do you need revenge? Why are you using me?"

Unbeknownst to her, Mai stood on the other side of the door, listening. Her expression seemed to soften, but there was still a sense of hurt on her face. It wasn't the first two questions that seemed to bother her but the last said something to her.

"Because, you're all I have."

* * *

 **I also want to apologize if this didn't come out perfect. I was caught between making Mai angry or still kind of sweet (because I do like the idea of their friendship), so I decided to try a little bit of both.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another** **chapter is done. I'll admit it's both fun and a bit of a challenge to write this, along with another season 4 story (that's a crossover). But all in all, it's just fun to work on.**

* * *

First Serenity, and know Yugi. Two very close people two Joey now compromised. Just when he thought he was starting to brighten up, things just didn't go the way he expected.

The gang had yet to make their next move. Having to head to Professor Hawkins' lab in Florida for some more information about their enemies and their plan. They still had a little time before they had to catch the train so they decided to take a moment to relax before leaving. Joey's expression was blank as he glared at the laptop screen in front of him.

Deciding to talk with Joey, Tristan sat across from him at the table. Since Tea was focused with the pharaoh and Rebecca and Duke was conversing with Hawkins, he knew somebody had to give their attention to Joey.

"You doing okay buddy?" Tristan inquired.

"As good as I'll ever be I suppose." Joey admitted, giving Tristan his attention.

"We'll figure this out."

"I know. I'm just concerned. Especially after I got this."

Joey slid his phone over to Tristan, a photo displayed from a text. Tristan dragged it over to him to get a better look. What he saw was Serenity, slightly battered with the message _this is only the beginning_ plastered beneath it. It disturbed Tristan, but at least Serenity wasn't roughed up too much, and she was alive.

"And when I checked my email, I found this."

Joey turned the computer around, playing a video.

The camera was adjusting, before a clear shot of Mai and Serenity presented itself. Mai seemed eerily proud while Serenity showed signs of concern. Tristan kept his sight set on it.

"Morning Wheeler." Mai greeted. "As you can see, Serenity's doing fine. She's eating, sleeping, and listening quite well. We're just having so much fun. Although, I bet that's not what you want to know. You're probably wondering what it'll take for me to release her. Your soul being the obvious prize. To be honest, I don't think even then I'll release her."

Mai gazes back at Serenity for a moment before looking at the camera again.

"I'm really enjoying the company. She's a lot better than those losers."

"Joey, help me." Serenity pleaded, trying to worm her way onto the camera. "You're right Mai isn't herself. Please, I need you to…"

"Be quiet." Mai ordered, a hand providing some punishment on her face. "Hasn't your mother told you not to interrupt other people's conversations? Now, if you want your sister's safety secure, you will duel me and I will take your soul. So long Wheeler. See you _very_ soon."

The video ended and Tristan was appalled by Mai's display. The fact that the one person that Serenity looked up to would hit her, was horrific. Not to mention the emotional turmoil that Joey was wallowing in. Unable to contain his aggression, Tristan smashed the table with his fist, startling everyone.

"I'm going to kill her." Tristan aggressively suggested, standing up.

Tristan was about to storm out of the when a hand, Tea's to be exact, grabbed onto his arm.

"Tristan stop." Tea ordered. "You need to calm down."

"Why? Didn't you see what she was doing?"

"Yes, she's getting a little more violent, but you have to do realize that she's not in the best state of mind. She needs help, not threats."

"That is no excuse. If her actions continue to escalate, Serenity could die."

"It won't." Joey chimed in.

"Say what?"

"She may be getting aggressive, but she's not going to take it too far. Here, take a look."

Joey, turned the screen back around and toyed with the video and paused it at a certain frame. He then showed it to Tristan.

"Look at her expression. This was just as she was turning the camera off. I doubt she even noticed."

Tristan studied the frame a little bit, before he noticed what Joey was talking about. Mai's expression had changed. Gone was the malicious grin and the cruel intent in her eyes and in its place was a slight sense of worry and concern. It was almost as though she felt bad for what she did to Serenity. As if she felt regret for what she did.

"That alone tells me that part of our Mai is still there." Joey stated. "I don't think she entirely wants to hurt Serenity, but she knows that it will get to me so she does it. While I feel that she does think of us as nothing more than enemies, Serenity is the only one right now that can get Mai to react differently. That gives me hope that Mai and Serenity can be saved."

* * *

 **So I thought I'd have this chapter go back to Joey. I don't know if there will be another one that goes back to them before Mai and Joey's duel, but I thought I'd get at least one in now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally got this up. I apologize if this isn't a perfect chapter, as I was trying to think of a way to set it up. The idea for an escape chapter was suggested by Autobot00001.**

* * *

It had been a week since the video had been sent to Joey, and Mai had finally decided to let Serenity roam their living arrangement outside of her room. Mai had given Serenity enough trust to do as she pleased while she was gone. This was suffice enough for Serenity to go to the bathroom, eat, and move around without needing Mai to provide assistance or supervision. While nice, it left Serenity with some confusion for the situation. Why Mai would give her some freedom didn't feel right.

However, not wanting to weigh the potential negatives any more, Serenity decided to allow this new found freedom to her advantage. An escape was called for in her mind. Her first thought was the front door. She swiftly and silently made her way over to it, slowly opening it. Peaking her head out, she surveyed the hallway to see if Mai was there.

With the hallway clear, she walked out of the building. While it seemed like an easy get away, Serenity didn't care. The only thing she cared about was trying to find a way to either contact Joey or finding away home or both if possible.

She was distracted by the surroundings to notice what was in front of her, fascinated with the city around her. She spent several minutes cruising through the city, distracted from her from what she planned. Once she got back on track, she went back to searching her surroundings, hoping to find a nearby payphone. She didn't notice that someone was in front of her until she bumped into them.

"I'm sorry." Serenity apologized, giving the person her attention.

Her eyes widened as she noticed who she bumped into. She found herself in a stare down with a shocked Mai. Serenity only needed to take a few steps back before she unconsciously started to run in the other direction with Mai instantly following behind.

"How dare you!" Mai yelled.

Mai had managed to get Serenity back after cornering the teen in an alley. Serenity was then dragged back to their hotel room kicking and screaming, until Mai knocked her out to silence her.

"I thought I could trust you. You've been so good, I thought I'd give you some liberties, and this is how you thank me."

"And I thought the Mai that I looked up to and respected was still here, but look where that's got me." Serenity growled pacing around the living room. "I've been abducted, beaten, and used. How is that supposed to make me feel?"

"That Mai is gone. I already told you that."

"I've got the bruises to prove that. You don't have to tell me twice."

Serenity went to confined herself in her bedroom when Mai grabbed her by the arm.

"Do not walk away from me."

Serenity shot her an annoyed glare.

"I need you to accept my change and move on."

Not wanting to hear Mai anymore, yanking her arm out of Mai's grip. She got to the door before glaring back at Mai.

"I hate you." Serenity sighed, closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **I went this route with the escape because I was trying to think of something different. Plus, I didn't want to do the same kind of thing as I did in Possession.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the later than usual update. I've been having a bit of writer's block. I also apologize for how this chapter may have came out. I don't know if it came out as well as I intended. I'm also trying to tie it in with the canon.**

* * *

"So what's the real reason you have the girl locked away?" Valon questioned.

Mai had once again stormed out, proclaiming that Joey was her target yet again and complaining about the fact that Valon stepped into their duel. However, Valon didn't want to leave her alone this time, even though Dartz advised that he should leave her be. So after catching up with Mai, he decided to have a one on one conversation. After discussing how he felt about their situation, the topic of Serenity came into context.

"What does it matter?" Mai spat back, glaring at Valon. "That's none of your business."

"That may be, but you've been keeping her all to yourself and I haven't seen much evidence of psychological torture towards Joey as of late. I can tell that you don't plan on getting rid of her any time soon, so you must be keeping her for something more than just blackmail."

Mai didn't feel like arguing, all the while not wanting to admit to Valon's accurate assumption.

"I have my reasons."

"Yes, that's true, but you also have a reason for wanting to defeat Joey, which you love vocalizing. What makes this any different?"

She looked away for a moment.

"Context. The uses and emotions are plentiful, but there's only one person who I could never condemn, no matter how much I dislike their connections. She has provided an adequate amount of damage to Joey so far, I just haven't found a need to recently. What she's done for me is something you wouldn't understand."

Before Valon had a chance to respond an RV came rushing towards them, out coming a young blonde girl and a black haired teen, who he would soon learn were friends of Joey and the pharaoh. Rather than shoving them aside, Valon took their dueling offer with pride.

The duel will end with Valon as the winner, but Mai left him in the dust. She wanted to get away, wanting to get her space and to check on Serenity. She was glad to see that Serenity hadn't left, especially since she gave Serenity a second chance at a greater range of mobility. From what Mai could tell, Serenity had already feed and cleaned herself up.

Serenity still barely spoke to her, acknowledging her presence with a glare. Such glares of distain troubled Mai, but she never let it show. She was puzzled about how to respond as Serenity boarded herself back in her room. However, Mai had to let it go, knowing that she couldn't change Serenity in her favor just yet. To do that Joey would have to be out of the way.

* * *

 **I know, I know, it's a bit short, but this is what I could get down for this chapter. Hopefully I'll update sooner. I do have a bit of a plan of where to take the story now. I feel that it will probably have a few more chapters to this story, each one meeting up with some key elements of the canon of this season. I know Joey hasn't appeared too much, but I want to kind of focus on Serenity and Mai (be it indivudially or in the same scene).**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is where you'll start seeing the story coincide with the episodes.**

* * *

With Alister now defeated, the plan seemed to crack, or at least the security did. Mai was still dead set on finding Joey, and know she had one less head to annoy her. All she had to do was find him. And now that Valon was not following her, she no longer felt weighed down by his presence as she cruised on her motorcycle.

All the while, thoughts of Serenity's silence and criticisms haunted her. Not only had Serenity vocally declared hatred for her, but she also explicitly spewed words of poison whenever she was vocal. Whenever Mai was able to get her to talk, Serenity mentioned how she wished either her or Mai were dead. That way, in her mind, Serenity could finally be at peace.

Mai had even tried to fake being the old Mai in an attempt to get the innocent Serenity back, but all that brought was Serenity scoffing at it. Serenity could feel the falsehood of her display, and with all of the prior abuse, she was not about to take her façade lightly.

Mai found herself caught between the power she now had and the connection she had once shared with the teenager. She never let her loathing of Joey leave, quite frankly, she couldn't ever see herself getting over the feelings of betrayal she felt. Unfortunately, she was starting to realize that said negativity had been tainting Serenity as well, he was her brother after all.

And no matter how hard she tried, Mai couldn't get her on her side. The thought had occurred to her that maybe Dartz could awaken Serenity to the truth, just like she had. However, due to her outburst the chances of that were questionable at best.

Serenity was relaxing in the living area of the apartment, her nose stuck in a book she had since read three times already. She was enjoying the silence. With Mai out of the house, she was able to clear her head of her aggravation. Plus, she felt like she could revert back to her normal self.

While she may not have been able to contact her brother, or seek help, Serenity knew it was only a matter of time before things started going right. While hope to bring Mai back to the light was almost depleted, Serenity knew she couldn't give up hope for a rescue.

Her mind was brought back to reality upon hearing the door start to unlock. With a roll of her eyes, Serenity got up from the couch and put the book back. She got close to the door, to show Mai that she was still present.

The door burst open, stunning Serenity. But rather than seeing Mai, she was confronted by someone she could not identify. Sweat and silence took Serenity as terror took over.

Mai had no luck finding Joey after two hours of searching and decided to make a routine check up on Serenity. She just needed to make sure she was alright before going back out to search some more.

Pulling her keys out, Mai was taken off guard by the gapping opening in the doorway. The door was almost knocked completely off the hinges. Taking a few steps inside of the house, it started to look worse. Furniture had been roughed up, books were chaotically scattered on the floor, and shattered glass stabbed the floor.

It didn't take long for Mai to hastily investigate the house to find any sign of life. Panic started to take hold as the only person that existed in the house of her. Confusion and anxiety tgreeted her as she tried to figure out who would have taken Serenity.

Once she was able to calm herself down some, one person started to make themselves known. Raphael. Panic turned to rage, as thoughts started to click. Knowing that they weren't entirely fond of each other, so the thought that Raphael would have taken her made sense. Knowing that this one young girl was now in the clutches of a vindictive man made her blood boil.

Storming out of the apartment, she had a vendetta. Find Raphael and make sure he suffers. Driving within the night drenched city, she knew exactly where she had to go. However, what she did not expect, was to see a green glow in the sky. Startling her, she took note of it, realizing that someone had activated the Seal of Oricalcois.

She didn't need to think long about who activated it and against who. Valon had found Joey, and _he_ was challenging Wheeler to a duel. Too focus on what Valon had done, Mai decided to deal with Raphael as soon as she dealt with the two duelists.

* * *

 **The next chapter will deal with Valon and Mai's duel. Where it will take place during Mai's I won't say.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize now about how bland this chapter may be. It highlights the latter end of Valon and Joey's fight (when Mai arrives), Mai and Joey's duel and a brief scene for Mai and Raphael's duel.**

* * *

Having arrived around the climax of their duel, Mai could only watch from the outside of the bright green tinted dome. Even with her lecture and demand to take over, Valon refused, admitting that he could see why she wanted to duel him. She could only watch as the two duelists put in there all. It lasted long enough for Joey to become victorious.

However, something in Mai cracked. Rather than being infuriated at Valon, a sense of disbelief took over her. A sense of sorrow took over as she remember just what Valon had done for her. The sentiment would be short lived, as denial and anger took over. With Valon now gone, she could finally have the satisfaction of dueling Joey for herself.

She didn't even seem to notice or at least care that Joey was in a state of fatigue. He clearly wasn't showing that he cared. However, his method was appearing unorthodox, even for him.

As the duel commenced, memories started to unconsciously return to her. She paid no mind to them, believing them to be a distraction. It wasn't until she was about to deliver the final blow when everything started to shatter. The will for power. The lust for revenge. Everything.

Finally coming to terms with reality, Mai couldn't stay around as Joey faltered from exhaustion. Bolting over to him, Mai held him up. All the while, the Seal of Orichalcos was closing in on him.

"I'm so sorry." Mai apologized. "I was so blind by the power and my own desperation that I'm destroying everything around you. And now, you're going to lose your soul."

"It's not your fault." Joey stated. "I should have been there for you."

"You were. I was just too blind to see it."

Hazy eyes looked into Mai's amethyst ones.

"Just protect Serenity. She needs you now more than ever."

"I've treated her so harshly. She hates me. How can I protect someone who wants nothing to do with me?"

Joey was silent for a moment, worrying Mai.

"She said she hated my mother after my parents got divorced and separated us." Joey recalled. "She got over it. And while I know you must have done something traumatic enough to make her hate you, you can reconcile. Now go!"

Joey pushed Mai away, staling the pendant from around her neck. With Mai out of the way, the seal took its prize. Joey didn't respond much as the seal did its job. He just gave Mai one last forgiving smile before darkness would take over him.

With his soul now gone, Joey lied limp on the ground. Mai approached him once more, embracing him, she grieved. Tears and cries escaping from her. She stayed there for several minutes, guilt and despair in her mind. One person hated her while another was gone because of her. She knew she had to make up for it no matter what.

Knowing that she had to move in order to find Serenity, Mai gently propped Joey against the fence, took the Claw of Hermos, hopped on her motorcycle, and drove towards Paradius Inc. Someone was going to pay for all of it, and Mai was going to make sure of it.

Bursting through the doors to the meeting room, Mai was prepared to fight. There to greet her was Raphael. With him was Serenity, fearfully frozen next to him.

"We've been expecting you." Raphael stated. "Don't worry, I haven't harmed her."

"When I'm done with you, you will be." Mai threatened, activating her duel disk. "She's coming with me, and once I'm done with you, Dartz is next."

Raphael pushed Serenity out of the way, activating his own duel disk.

"We'll see about that."

The duel wouldn't last long and the last thing Mai would utter was a scream and an apology to both Joey and Serenity.

* * *

 **So now that we have it this far in the season, there will only be a few chapters left to cover Raphael and Yami's duel, the Duel with Dartz, which Serenity may or may not be present for the duel itself, and after everyone's soul is set free.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Got another chapter prepped an ready to go. Serenity finally gets to see everyone, including her soulless brother.**

* * *

It didn't take long for Yami, Kaiba, Tea, Tristan and Duke to reach Paradius Inc. All the while, Joey was hanging, lifeless, on Tristan's back. They were quickly greeted by Mai, who they instantly realized lost her soul. Knowing who was at fault, the group rode the elevator to the roof.

They were all greeted by Raphael, who had also dragged along Serenity with him. A mixture of anger and concern flowed through all of them, now knowing that Serenity had not only been found, but had been dragged into the battle as well.

All the while, Serenity's line of sight went straight to her unconscious brother. She wanted to run to his side, but Raphael stopped her, a grip wrapping itself around her wrist.

"I'm glad that you could join us." Raphael greeted. "We were beginning to think you wouldn't make it."

"Let her go Raphael." Yami ordered.

"That I can't do. You see, we're short on staff, so we need to recruit at least one member. And while she may have turned down the first offer, we'll see what she says knowing that her soul's on the line."

 _"Let her go Raphael." Mai demanded. "She's been through enough and needs to go home."_

 _"I don't take orders from you." Raphael replied. "Dartz is getting annoyed with your constant lack of respect, and he needs a new recruit. She's working for us now."_

 _"No I am not." Serenity chimed in, pushing herself out of Raphael's grip. "I am sick and tired of this whole detestable ordeal. I'm leaving."_

 _Right as she was about to walk out, the Seal of Orichalcos. The dome knocked her over._

 _"You're not going anywhere." Raphael declared. "It's already been set in stone, or else you'll lose your soul."_

"Once I've defeated you, both of your fates will be sealed." Raphael boasted.

Without any further argument, Raphael began the duel. He didn't need to do much in order to keep Serenity in her place. Like Mai's the Seal of Orichalcos was activated. Yami tried to get through to Raphael the entire time. While the others could only watch as the duel went down.

Eventually, Yami had gotten through to Raphael and the duel had ended without a soul being taken. Apologies were in order, Serenity being one of the first Raphael uttered it to. She didn't say much, unsure how to respond.

That did not stop her from finally running over to Tristan. She could only stare at her brother, who lied limp on his best friend's back. She had a hard time even trying to touch him before she found herself crying.

"Duke." Tristan notified.

Duke didn't need him to say any more, going to Serenity and moving herself away from the sight. She threw her arms around the Dungeon Dice entrepreneur and continued to cry.

She wouldn't get much time to grieve before the building started to shake. It was getting ready to fall. With a Kaiba Corp helicopter arriving, the group made their way up to it. Everyone had managed to get on, except for Yami, who was trying to help Raphael.

Not wanting him to fall to his death, Raphael threw Yami up to the proper ledge. However, Raphael was not as lucky, letting himself fall so that they could move forward. It was after that moment that Yami was able to jump onto the helicopter's opened walkway.

With everyone safe, things started to set in. Yami was determined to save Yugi. Kaiba was ready to reclaim his corporation bace. And all the while, Tristan and Duke tried to counsel Serenity, promising to get his soul back.

* * *

 **This wasn't too hard of a chapter to write. I kind of had an idea and edited it to how I felt it would work. The idea of Serenity being asked to join, was an idea/suggestion from Autobot00001. Originally, I was going to have it be that Raphael was going to take her soul had he won the duel (which he obviously didn't), but I kind of combined the two ideas. I don't know if this will be relevant, but I knew I didn't want to have Raphael rough Serenity up, prior to the duel but possible in the flashback, because I didn't think he would and the fact that he did have a sister himself. Now I don't know if I will have a Serenity pairing be involved at all, but if I do I may go with Duke and Serenity. I digress, I'm starting to ramble.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I decided to go with Serenity being left in the helicopter with her brother. I know I was kind of debating whether or not she should have gone in with the others, but I thought she should be there when her brother came back. Also shout out to Roland since I decided to give him a minor role.**

* * *

With the helicopter heading towards its desired destination, things had finally gotten calm. Tristan and Duke had managed to calm Serenity down with some help from Tea. She had a hard time taking her eyes off of her brother, but when she did, her attention took to the window.

After some stormy weather, the island that held Dartz and his prison came into clear view. The helicopter landed, opening up its door allowing everyone to exit.

"I'll stay here." Serenity declared.

"Are you sure?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, I'm not going to be much help in there. And quite frankly, I don't want to."

"Don't worry, I'll be here to keep an eye on her." Roland promised. "Besides, she could use the company."

"Thank you."

Everyone left the two behind. Serenity waved them off before returning inside the helicopter. She positioned herself next to her brother, watching over him. Roland would periodically check on her, offering her something to drink and the occasional conversation. The situation reminded her of the Battle City finals, which she couldn't help but get a chuckle out of.

It was silent for quite some time, until the sound of a motor caught her attention. Outside of the helicopter landed a motorcycle being driven by none other than Raphael. Heeding no mind to what was behind him, he continued on into the temple like structure.

Once out of sight, Serenity turned her attention back to her brother. Lightly running a finger through his hair, she brushed a stray bang out of the way.

Not knowing how long it had been, Serenity had managed to pass out beside her brother. She had gotten herself comfortable sitting on the floor beside him with her head next to her brother. Unbeknownst to her, movement started to exist. A hand would make its way to Serenity, tapping her on the cheek. She didn't wake up at first, so one of the fingers continued to poke her face.

Finally noticing, Serenity started to slowly wake up. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced at what was poking her. Hazily, she could see her brother, sitting up. He was giving her a relieved smile. Realizing what she was witnessing, she gasped.

"Hey there Serenity." Joey greeted.

Rather than vocally responding, Serenity launched at him, embracing her brother for the first time in a long time. Tears of joy escaped her as Joey patted her on the head.

"Glad to see you too sis. I was so worried."

"It was awful." Serenity stated, looking at her brother. "She hurt me, yelled at me, and imprisoned me. And just when I thought it couldn't get worse, I end up captured again."

"It's okay now. You're safe now and everything's going back to normal."

They two were silent for a moment, taking in what was said and the fact that Joey was finally back. It wouldn't last long, as quaking in the ground broke their scene.

Wanting to know what was going on, they both ran out of the helicopter. Upon exiting they were greeted by the shape of a large serpent like creature who began to circle the area.

Serenity and Joey would soon be joined by the others. Their reunion was brief as Yami told Joey what had happened and what they needed to do. But before Joey could follow them, Serenity had grabbed his arm.

"I can't loss you again." Serenity admitted with anxiety.

"Serenity, I have to do this." He replied. "The world needs us to do this. I'll come back. I promise."

Serenity gave him a stare of concern. She wanted to trust him, but at the same time, she didn't want to let him go. However, knowing that she couldn't stop her brother, she decided to let her go.

"Tristan, take care of her." Joey ordered, following Yami and Kaiba.

"On it." Tristan agreed, grabbing Serenity and leading her back to the helicopter.

With everyone where they needed to be, they could only wait and see what would happen. All they could see was the serpent dragon roaring and annoyed.

They weren't sure how long it was, but eventually the dragon ceased to exist. Pleased with the results, the gang waited for Yami, Kaiba, and Joey to return. It didn't take long before they saw them hurrying over to the helicopter.

The island was sinking and they needed to leave as soon as possible. Wanting to hold off on any well-deserved greetings, the helicopter had to leave at that moment.

It didn't take much for the helicopter to get flying and once off the ground it made it away right as the island embraced the ocean beneath them.

* * *

 **Now that the family's all back together and we're pretty much at the end of Season 4, the next chapter will be the final chapter. I should have it up either by tomorrow or in the next few days.**


	12. Chapter 12

**As promised, here's the final chapter. I want to thank you all for following this story.**

* * *

They finally made it back to Domino City. Mokuba and Kaiba were the first to leave, taking the helicopter and its crew with them. Rex and Weevil had disappeared and the Doma trio were gone soon after. Duke was the next to leave, wanting to get home early so that he was ready to open his shop in the morning. However he didn't leave without a flirtatious goodbye to Serenity, to the annoyance of both Joey and Tristan.

With only Tea, Yami, Joey, Serenity, and Mai left, some words had to be exchanged. Not only Yugi's return, but Serenity's ordeal as well. Mai approached Serenity, an apologetic look in her eyes, while Serenity looked back at her.

"I know I've done a lot to hurt you." Mai admitted. "I kidnapped you, abused you, and stole your brother's soul. I know you infuriated with me, and I completely understand that. I don't deserve your friendship, nor do I believe that I wholeheartedly deserve your forgiveness. However, I still want to apologize and I hope that one day you can forgive me."

The air was silent as everyone observed the gesture.

"You're right." Serenity replied. "I am so mad at you for what you've done, and I will be for a while. I'll admit, when you tried to atone for it, I was skeptical. I don't know if I can trust you, at least not now. However, I will forgive you, just not all at once."

Mai let out a sigh of relief.

"It'll take time, but I think we will be able to get over this. The road to forgiveness will be long, but gaining my trust back will take longer. I can only hope that our friendship will be repaired, but for now, I'll just say that I'm just glad you're back to the old you."

Understanding her response, Mai nodded. She knew there was nothing left to be said, so she made a quick apology to the others before hopping on her motorcycle and driving away. Everyone watched as she made her way out of sight.

Once she was no longer visible, everyone started to bid their farewells. Everyone was happy and relieved that they were all finally reunited.

They split up. Tristan went one way while Tea and Yugi went another. All the while Joey and Serenity grazed their way back to their mother's house. The entire way there, Joey told of his adventures, something that Serenity always enjoyed listening to.

When they finally reached their mom's house, Joey prepared his own adieu for Serenity.

"Well, this is where I leave you." Joey stated before giving her an embrace. "I'm so glad that you're okay. I was so worried."

"Right back at you." Serenity replied, returning the hug. "I'm just glad it's over."

After a few moments they let each other go, exchanging their farewells before Serenity opened the front door. She looked back and waved to her brother, who returned it.

With their troubles finally over, they could both rest easy knowing that the other was safe.

* * *

 **When it came to Mai's apology, I knew I didn't want Serenity to be like "Okay I forgive you". I wanted it to be a little realistic. Again, I want to thank you all for following this story and I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you're interested in any more season 4 shenanigans, I am still currently working on a Yugioh/Yugioh GX crossover. You don't have to, but it's there if you're interested.**


End file.
